emotions
by kcn
Summary: he is nothing but a shell of a man, able to feel no more
1. pain and hatred

I own neither Naruto nor any affiliated characters.

Pain and hatred.

Possibly the strongest emotions a human can feel. He lived with them for so much of his life that other emotions were nonexistent in his cold, obsidian eyes. His heart was frozen with these emotions. Sure, he had tried to let other emotions in before these had complete control, but each time, he was shattered, forced to pick up the pieces of his heart, cold and alone. He had no one. His inner being had deteriorated, withered to nothing.

Everyday, she thought about him, his emptiness. His life had been destroyed by one man. A single person had brought his world to a screeching halt, left him in total darkness, changed his entire fate. She wished to see that happiness and joy that always used to sparkle in his eyes. He was nothing but an empty shell, able to live no more. He was only on this earth to kill that man. His inability to feel would certainly make this possible, but then what? Would he even continue living afterwards? Tears welled up in her eyes with this thought. He would never love, never care, never feel anymore.

Ok, so I was thinking that I could continue this, possibly. Depending on what you guys think. Should this go on, to where Sakura saves him from himself, or should it end here? Romance, or angst. That is the question.


	2. Happiness and love

Happiness and love

He had felt them at some point, but these emotions are harder to achieve. The pain and the hatred are so much easier. He wanted to feel happy again, for the first time in years, but how safe can it be? When all the other times, they had blown up in his face, and he felt more empty then before. He looked on scornfully at the friends and the lovers. He had the chance to have both, but he knew that they would either die or leave him, and he couldn't bear that. He had worked too long on hardening himself, shielding himself from feeling. He would be damned if he would let a single person screw up his plans. Not this time. Life was bigger than feeling. To him, it was revenge, and nothing could change that. Not even _her_.

Deep down, he knew. He had caused himself more pain by leaving. He caused the pain of everyone around him. And thinking of her, the pain intensified ten-fold. That damn girl! This pain caused more hatred, and remorse. Remorse can tear a person apart at the seams. This was something he couldn't reverse. He couldn't go back now. It had been to long. He knew full well that they had waited long enough. They were probably done with him. But even now he could hear her calling his name. Even now he could see her, running towards him, but it had to be a dream, it couldn't possibly be her.

She had found him. She had finally ended the search that had lasted for so long. He looked at her with cold eyes. She looked back warmly. Suddenly, he reached out and touched her cheek. "Why are you crying Sakura? Why are you _here?_" His voice was as monotone and uncaring as ever. But this time, it seemed… _fake_… almost as if it was forced.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters at this point is that I've found you, and that you can come home. Please, Sasuke, tell me that you are coming home with me." At that, a tear slid sown Sasuke's cheek. He seemed surprised. These emotions, he had felt them once. It was long ago. _Happiness.__Love._ And he couldn't stop them. This time, they were too strong. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm coming home." He whispered as he buried his face in her neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two got back to Konoha, there was a party, for _him._ He was accepted back, without question, without fears. They didn't care about his past, and thinking about this, his heart softened. He was no longer an emotionless nothing. He was Uchiha Sasuke, and he was loved. _Forever._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm, I don't know. It didn't really fit did it? Well, I may revise and all, but I couldn't think of what else to do. Suggestions, comments, anyone?


End file.
